P.J. Pete
Peter Pete Junior (better known as P.J.) is the son and eldest child of Pete and Peg, the older brother of Pistol, the deuteragonist of the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop, a supporting character in A Goofy Movie and a tritagonist in An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Appearance P.J. has black fur and pink skin on his face and wears gloves. In Goof Troop, P.J. wears a purple sweater, a dark blue jacket, light blue jeans and brown trainers. In A Goofy Movie, he wears a purple t-shirt, dark blue shorts and red trainers. In An Extremely Goofy Movie, he wears a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and wine coloured skateshoes. After he begins to date Beret Girl, P.J. takes on a beat neck look which is a turtleneck jumper, trousers, shoes and a beret. History Goof Troop In this series, P.J. is around 11 years old and along with his parents and sister lives in Spoonerville next door to his parents's high school friend Goofy and his son Max whom becomes best friends with P.J. A Goofy Movie A few years later, on the last day of school before the summer break, P.J. (now 14) along with Bobby Zimuruski helps Max stage a concert in the school's auditorium in order to impress Max's crush Roxanne. However, the trio are caught out by Principal Mazur who has them sent to his office and P.J. is sent in first, though his punishment isn't seen, judging by P.J.'s reaction when he leaves the office, it is bad. P.J. is later seen with Pete at their RV and where they end up meeting with Max and Goofy, but he and Pete flee when Bigfoot appears. P.J. along with Pete met with Max and Goofy again at a motel, where that night, Max tells P.J. that he changed the route on Goofy's map so it will lead them to Los Angeles for Powerline's concert, unaware that Pete has heard this and tells this to Goofy. P.J. is last seen in his and Pete's RV, cleaning up where he sees Max and Goofy on TV at the Powerline concert and points this out to Pete who in shock, spews his drink on the TV screen. An Extremely Goofy Movie Around four years later, P.J. (now 18) leaves for college with Max and Bobby. When they arrive at their college, they go to a cafe called the Bean Scene, where they see Beret Girl reading poetry. Soon after the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity arrive where their leader Bradley Uppercrust III offers Max to join them, but Max refuses as they would let P.J. and Bobby join. When P.J. makes the mistake of mocking the name of the fraternity, Bradley's second-in-command Tank gives him a wedgie. Later, when again at the Bean Scene, P.J. and his friends meet Beret Girl again to which P.J. (who has a crush on her) speaks poetically to her (much to the surprise of Max and Bobby) and Beret Girl asks him to dance. At the X-Games, Bradley elimates P.J. by setting off rocket mechanisms on P.J.'s skates, sending him flying into the sky. P.J. is last seen (with a new beat neck look) reading poetry to Beret Girl whilst Max is bidding farewell to Goofy (after Goofy completes college and gets a degree for a new job) before he and the college's librarian Sylvia leave for a picnic whilst P.J., Max and Bobby continue their college lives. Gallery imagepjgt.jpg|P.J. in Goof Troop File:P.J. and Pistol.jpg File:Douglas with P.J..jpg Imagepjagm.jpg|P.J. in A Goofy Movie Imagepjaegm.jpg|P.J. in An Extremely Goofy Movie imagepjbgbz.jpg|P.J., Beret Girl and Bobby. Trivia *P.J. is inspired by the P.J. that features in the 1942 Donald Duck short Bellboy Donald. However they have different personalities: P.J. from Bellboy Donald was troublesome and took after Pete, whilst P.J. from Goof Troop is friendly and is the opposite of Pete. Another difference between the two is that Bellboy Donald's '''P.J. is skinnier than '''Goof Troop's P.J.. Category:Males Category:Goof Troop characters Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:Protagonists